See it through my eyes
by museuran
Summary: Gabriel is back from the dead and Dean doesn't know what to do about it. NC-17 Rated M.  Bad summary sorry. Please R&R!  I added a second chapter to this. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Supernatural nor am I getting paid for this.( wish I was!)

This is just me writing a story so I hope you like this and if not shove it, you like what you like I guess. Its Kewl. Review Please!

**Pairing**( Dean/Gabriel) Lemons!

**Summary**- Gabriel is back from the dead and Dean doesn't know what to do about it.

**Title**- See it through my eyes.

Dean woke up with early morning sunlight shinning in his eyes through their flimsy motel curtain. He rolled over and faced Sam's made and empty bed.

Now that he looked closer he noticed something on the pillow.

Lazily and reluctantly he tossed the raggedy blankets off him and trapped his legs over the side to stand up and retrieve the note.

"_Dean, out to get some food be back in a little. Sam._"

"Huh, His hand writing has gotten girly." Dean chuckled after crumpling up the note and tossing to the trash on his way to the bathroom.

Spn Spn Spn Spn

After Dean was out of the shower, dried off, and fully clothed he walked out of the bathroom door to find Sam sitting there on his laptop finishing off his bowl of what he called "food", which was a fruit salad and some coffee.

"Hey, find somethin to hunt?" Asked Dean as he pulled out the eggs and bacon out of the bag that Sam had brought him.

"Not much, just a slat n' burn." Sam replied as he popped the last strawberry into his mouth.

"Huh, damn that was our last case back in Oklahoma." Dean said behind his mouth full of eggs.

" Yeah well why don-."

"Hi yeah kiddies!" Interrupted a certain cheeky and **dead** archangel.

"Holy shit!" Dean gasped for air as he chocked in his eggs.

"No need for the names Dean-o." Gabriel replied with his trade mark grin in place.

"W-what the hell, Gabriel your supposed to be dead." Sam said his eyes resembling those of a deer caught in headlights. The case he had been researching long forgotten.

"Oh yeah about that, it was a trick." Gabriel looked uneasy his eyes where distant. "I had to make dear Luci think he killed me."

'Yeah, applause you fooled us all!" Dean said through girt teeth. "You know we mourned you dude, and you could have come out sooner or let us in on your big plan!" Dean looked furious now.

"I had to sell it." Gabriel's smirk returned to place. "Besides, I didn't think you'd miss li'l old me." Gabriel's grin was ear to ear by now.

Dean looked like he was going to through the table at Gabriel.

It was awkwardly quite for a long time

"Okay so... What do you want then?" It was Sam to break the silence.

"Nothing, I just wanted to visit my favorite chuckle heads in the whole world."

"Leave." Dean spat.

"Alright, come on I realize it was dick mo-"

"Leave!" Dean cut in. He was angry he almost looked red in the face and his fist were clenched and on either side of his dark blue jeans.

"Alright then but, I'll be back." Gabriel flashed a smirk then snapped his fingers and he was gone a the sound of fluttering wings.

Spn Spn Spn Spn

It had been a couple of hours since Gabriel had showed and the brothers had packed up and left to go do the slat n' burn in Massachusetts.

Dean was driving(as usual) and Sam was trying to stretch in the cramped room the was Deans baby.

"Man." Sam said in a low tone.

"What?' Dean asked momentarily looking at his brother before returning his eyes to the road.

"I can't believe Gabriel faked his own death."

"Yeah well I can he's a dick and it was a dick move, if you ask me Sammy it goes hand n' hand in my book."

"Dean maybe were not looking at this the right way." Sam said, looking at Dean his face serious. "I mean yeah he could have come out sooner, but what if something happened and it wasn-"

"Sam I can't believe your siding with that ass!" Dean was almost at that point of yelling. " _Gabriel didn't tell us anything. We mourned him dude, and he probably watched with the stupid smirk on his face_."

"I'm not siding with him." Sam paused and looked out the window searching for the right words. "Im just tryin to see this form his side."

"Yeah whatever you do that then meanwhile I'll get the holy oil and fry him crispy." Dean said with a hint on sarcasm.

Spn Spn Spn Spn

"Dammit I got goo on me, I call shower!" Dean said over his shoulder practically running to the bathroom and stripping his clothes off as he went.

"Jerk!" Sam called out before Dean closed the door.

"Bitch!" Sam heard through the door as the water started.

Sam just chuckled as he sat down on his bed and began unlacing his boots and getting out his pajamas and flopping down on the bed ready to sleep for hours.

Spn Spn Spn Spn

"Ahhh..." Dean emerged out of the bathroom followed by steam with the looked of satisfactory in his face.

"Bitch." He notice Sam splayed out on the bed across from his. "_Well looks like Im goin to the bar after all_."

He tied up his boots, threw on his brown leather jacket and checking the mirror to see his master piece.

"_Hey there handsome_!" He thought while smirking to himself.

Dean the proceed towards the door and locked it behind him. As he was walking towards his black beauty and the way it glowed under the street light in the parking lot.

"Alright, shit where the fuck are my keys?" Dean yelled as he frantically searched his pockets. He turned and headed back to their motel room and realized he locked that to.

Dean rapidly pounds on the door but receives no answer.

"Dammit! He's really out!"

"Need some help the big boy?" Replied and all to familiar voice right behind Dean.

Dean just scoffed at the archangels over confidence.

"Not from you." Dean spat while turning to go behind the motel and walk to a bar.

"Well, I'm sure if you ask real pretty I might be able to get that door open for ya." Gabriel's smirk right where it belongs.

At this point Dean is a bundled pf emotions right now and there's one in there he will never admit.

"Yeah Gabriel you know what?" Dean asks as he turns around to find the archangel right behind him. "Go fuck your self, you pompous son of a bit-."

Dean doesn't get to finish that statement before Gabriels lips are around his and he's pressed up on the wall that was good few yards in front of him earlier.

Gabriel's lips are soft and warm like the rest of his body thats pressed against him pinning him to the wall.

Dean's not sure why, but he doesn't push Gabriel away from him but pulls him closer and as Gabriel slots his leg between Dean's and presses against the semi-hard on. Dean gasps into the kiss and Gabriel takes this advantage and darts his tongue into Dean's mouth caressing and at the same time exploring.

Dean doesn't even care anymore as he gives in to temptation and wraps his arms and around the archangels neck and slides his fingers through the soft hair.

To soon though Gabriel pulls back to smile at the human between him and the wall panting and flushed.

"So eager aren't you?" Gabriel asks as he runs his hands up and down Deans sides and one hand travelsd behind him and gropes his ass. "You like what Im doing to you." It's more of a statement not a question.

"Fuck you Gabe."

"Your half right." The archangel taunts as he nibbles on Deans earlobe and is rewarded with a moan that escapes Deans ripe swollen lips. " But it will be me fucking you, senseless." Gabriel purrs in his ears as he licks the shell and blows on it sending chills down Deans spine and sending the blood rushing down to his now full blown hard on.

Gabriel man handles him in a hold that involves his hands on Deans ass and grinding his member against his partners.

Gabriel pulls back to snap his fingers and he and Dean are transported to a luxurious looking room with windows that go from ceiling to floor and what looks like satin sheets on the bed that Gabriel unceremoniously shoves Dean down on(_yep satin sheets_) is all Dean can think before he's being straddled and his hands are pinned above his head, in which he enjoys the roughness of this all.

"Damn, your kinda sexy when your pliant and willing you know that."

Gabriel smirks and he works on taking the hunter jacket and shirt off.

"S'hup you over grown pigeon." Dean manages to get out while the top half of his body is now naked and there's a beautiful wet mouth sucking and laving and his nipples until there hard little buds.

" Mmmmmm, pigeon I don't think so Gabriel taunts through his kisses and licks down Deans sculpted abdomen and Taking of his shirt.

Dean hears a fluttering sound and a first hes worried the Gabriel left because he doesn't feel a mouth or weight on his lower body any more. But when he turns his head and focuses his lust blow eyes on the form at the end of the bed, what he sees he cant believe.

"Whoa, their amazing Gabe." Dean pants while trying to sit up and starts petting Gabriels beautiful white wings the have a sort of cream color at the tips of the feathers.

As Dean glides his fingers through the silky soft feather and he hears Gabriels breathy moans. Hes pleased with what hears so he tries a slight gentle tug on them.

"Oh, yes. Dean fuck, do that again." Gabriel is panting and gasping making low groans the to Dean sound like growls of pleasure and are just turning him on more.

After a few more tugs Dean is shoved back down roughly and fingers are ripping his shoes and pants off.

"Oh shit." He moans as his pants and boots are tossed to the floor and a tounge flicked out onto the head of his leaking cock.

"Aughn, Gabe..." Dean cards his fingers through the archangels messy auburn locks. "So fucking good!"

Gabriels mouth stops and Dean whines ( _like really whines, but when asked he'll never admit it_.) and he begins to undo his own belt, but after a few minutes of fumbling, Gabriel snaps his fingers and his shirt, shoes, sock and pants are gone.

Gabriel then jerks Dean legs open and settles himself between them as Dean moaned from the man handling.

"Ahh... So you like it a little rough?" Gabriel purrs as he begins to tug roughly on the hunters hard on but not to rough, get more beautiful moans falling for his hunters lips.

"Fuck! Gabriel just get it on already and FUCK me will you!" Dean demands.

"Ohhh... some bodies in a hurry." Gabriel just does as he was told and snaps some lube into existence and slicks his finger up before inserting two at once into Dean and stretching kind of roughly remerging the hunter has a masochistic side.

"Oh fuck yes, yes, ahhh. Please Gabe right there!" Dean practically shouts as Gabriel prods his prostate over and over while inserting a third finger.

Dean began thrusting his hips back on to Gabriels searching fingers, until they were pulled out of Dean empty and stretch.

He was about to complain when we saw the bottle of lube Gabriel had snapped into existence and squirted some in his hand.

"Wait, let me." Dean said as he leaned forward and scoped the lube out of Gabriels hand and began to stroke the archangels rather huge cock.

Gabriel hissed as the cold substance touched his member, but didn't pull back.

Before Dean was done they were flipped over with Gabriel on bottom and Dean was held up by his hands, while his stretched hole was just on the tip of Gabriels cock.

Dean moaned form the barley toughing head of a cock on his hole, and wiped the remainder of lube on Gabriels cock and then braced his hands on his chest while Gabriel sheathed himself in Dean balls deep.

Both men moaned at the feeling of being filled and the tightness the he was filling.

Dean started to rock himself on the archangels member showing that it was okay.

After a few rocks they were filpped over with Dean on bottom again with his hands pinned above his head and moaning a the man handling that Gabriel had caught on that he enjoyed.

"Ngh.. shit, ahhh yeah there good... Please." Dean was basically pleading and Gabriel started his rythm of deep, fast and sure thrust right into Dean and hitting the bundle of nerves inside him dead on.

Gabriel lent down and placed a chaste kiss on the hunters lips that soon became dirty when Dean inserted his tongue and Gabriel sucked it into his mouth. The kiss turned into sloppily dance of tongues and lips.

Deans orgasm hit with he force of a freight train and he didn't even have time to say anything before he was coming between their bodies with out even having to be touched.

"GABRIEL!" Dean scream his lovers name like it was his life line and it would save him.

Gabriel gave a few more deep thrusts before he was filling Dean with his seed and his hips stuttered with his orgasm.

"Dean.." he panted low in the hunters ears below him as he lovingly kissed Dean and slipped out of him with a hiss from the friction.

He went to get off the bed when Dean pulled him back down and kissed him with a loving ferocity that even the archangel himself hadn't expected was still in him.

"Alright I'm down for round two, but I was gonna go start the shower."

Gabriel teased behind a toothy grin.

"Huh." Dean chuckled feeling stupid. "I thought you were bout to take off." He admitted sort of feeling like a total chick.

"Never." Gabriel said as he pulled Dean up from the messy bed and into his tight loving embrace. Which Dean just let himself relax into feeling safe wrapped around the angles(his angels) arms.

"I- I love you Gabriel!" Dean muffled through the archangels chest.

"And I love you." Gabriel chuckled as he kissed the top of Deans head. "Come on lets get cleaned up."

He let go of Dean and turned around. " First one there gets a blow job!" Gabriel said over his shoulder as he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

"Oh, its on!" Dean called as he raced to the bathroom hearing the sound of water running.

_Fin_

Please review, maybe if I get enough reviews I'll right more to this story.


	2. Ready for round two?

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Supernatural nor am I getting paid for this.( wish I was!)

This is just me writing a story so I hope you like this and if not shove it, you like what you like I guess. Its Kewl. Review Please!

**Pairing**-( Dean/Gabriel) Lemons! NC-17

**Summary-** Dean wakes up just in time for some fun.

Sequel to **See it through my eyes**. Dean and Gabriel are lovers.

For- OpheliacAngel.

**Title- Ready for round two?**

Dean awoke the next morning to find his head and his arm resting on Gabriels lean and muscular body.

"Good morning, how's the tight little ass of yours doing?" Gabriel asked teasingly while stroking Deans head.

Dean didn't have tot look up to know there was a grin at the end of that sentence. "Read for round two, if that's what you mean."

"Mmmm... sounds very... tempting." At this Gabriel lowered the hand that was stroking Dean head down his body and groped his ass.

Dean let out a throaty moan and flipped the blankets off their nude, muscular bodies and straddled Gabriels hips.

"Don't be a cock tease." Dean said while he ducked his head and kissed Gabriel passionately until Gabriel turned it dirty when he sucked Deans tongue into his mouth.

Dean placed his hands on the arch angles chest to steady himself when Gabriel bit and sucked his bottom lip.

"Ohhh... If I'd known you'd be this horny when you woke up I'd have woken you sooner." Said in Deans ear with a husky voice.

Dean blushed(actually blushed.) at Gabriel statement, but didn't have time to retort as Gabriel grabbed his hips roughly to prevent him from getting too much friction when Gabriel rolled his hips at a tortuously slow pace.

"So unfair." Complained. "Please... Gabriel, fuck." Gabriel rolled his hips hard for a few grinds but went back to torturing Dean.

"Please what Dean, what do you need me to do baby boy?" Gabriel asked innocently.

"Ngh... Please.. Harder. ngh... uhh. Gabriel." With every word Gabriel thrust harder on Deans ass.

"See." Thrust. "Was that?" Grind. "So hard?" Gabriel teased the tip of his cock at Deans entrance.

Argh... Gabriel, fuck me... Please!" Dean begged, he was so hard that it hurt and was reduced to beg.

"Getting there, have patience." Gabriel grabbed Dean hip with hi left hand and used his right hand to pull Deans head down for another mindblown kiss.

Dean moaned when Gabriel carded his fingers the his short hair and ran them down his head to the back of his neck where he knew Dean was sensitive.

They pulled apart and Gabriel stopped rolling his hips, and lifted Dean and turned him around facing the end of the bed on his knees with his legs slightly open.

"What th-." Dean was interupted as two slick fingers rammed in his entrance and right at the spot that left him seeing stars.

" My my, is Dean Winchester speechless?" Gabriel grinned as Dean moaned deep, and loud.

"F-fuck you."

Dean said half heartedly.

"Nah, I'd rather fuck you long, hard and the only word on you mind and falling from your lips is my name." At this Gabriel pulled both fingers out and slammed in three hitting Dean prostate dead on.

"Gabriel... Ngh!" Dean moaned, and rocked down on the fingers, practically fucking himself on them, which made Gabriel moan.

"I-i'm ready... Ahh. Fuck me already!" Dean growled

Gabriel pulled his fingers out and lifted Dean up and back until the crown of his cock was just hardly in the ring of muscle at Deans hole.

"Hey Dean?" Gabriel asked.

"What?" A shaking Dean replied.

"Let's see who scream first." Gabriel chuckled and thrust up roughly into Dean, sheathing himself in Dean tight heat, hitting his prostate roughly.

After a few long, deep thrust Dean leaned his back against Gabriels damp chest, and lifted his arms over and behind his head to lock the behind Gabriels neck as his love r rammed into him under him.

"F-fuck... yess." Dean hissed.

Gabriel ran his hands up and down Dean sides and over his chest when his fingers stopped over Deans nipples. As he rolled them to little buds.

Dean moaned his name and a growl on possessiveness escaped from Gabriels throat and when straight to Dean cock, which Gabriels hand stroked in time with his thrusting.

"Gabriel!" Dean screamed as he came coating his abdomen and Gabriels hand in thick ropes of his release.

"Dean, I love you." Gabriel moaned as he came after a few more thrust into Deans heat.

Gabriel wrapped his arm around Dean and laid down as he pulled Dean on top of him, but not pulling out of him.

After a few minutes they caught thei breathe and Dean slipped off of Gabriel to roll over and cuddle(yes cuddle.) Gabriel with his head back on his chest and hold Gabriels hand that wasn't behind his head.

Gabriel let go of Dean hand though, and rubbed his cheek and kissed him hungrily.

"I love you, Dean Winchester." Gabriel said re-twining his fingers with Deans.

"I love you too Gabriel... Uh, do you even have a last name?' Dean asked.

"Never gave it much thought, guess not." Gabriel laughed.

"Well I still love you, though I cant figure out why." Dean joked.

"Well, I think it's because I'm great in bed." Gabriel quirked.

"Yeah, whatever." Dean rolled his eyes.

"I didn't hear a no, good enough for me."

FIN... Go read something else there is no more to this.

Working on a story where Sam is a kid and meets Gabriel at school. I won't tell how though, it would ruin the surprise. ;P


End file.
